


I just wanted to know what it feels like

by InOmniaParatus69



Series: The bucket-list [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bucket List, Butt Plugs, Champagne, Clubbing, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Fisting, French Kissing, Frottage, Fucking, Gay Virgin, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning After, Muggle Culture, Muggle London, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Self-Penetration, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stretching, Stuffed Toys, Surprise Kissing, Toys, Trapping, Triggers, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, come traping, cum traping, cum trapping, first penetration, gape, gaping, rimjob, sponge bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus69/pseuds/InOmniaParatus69
Summary: People sometimes surprise us.This one is about Draco's brave Gryffindor side. And Harry's sly Slytherin side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The bucket-list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	1. The club in Soho

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cut version with less talking and more of the smut.
> 
> Also a word of warning: some may find scenes with a not fully conscious Draco triggering. Even though I wrote it with a consenting Draco in mind.  
> So read carefully and stay safe everyone!
> 
> Kudos very much appreciated x
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own either of the characters nor any part of the wizarding world.

The first time Harry saw Draco after the trials, was in a muggle club in Soho.

The music was vibrating in the air, hundreds of people moving close to each other on the dancefloor. Harry was sitting at the bar enjoying whatever concoction the cocktail of the evening was, observing the people around him.

He had gone to that club ever since moving to his first Appartement in Soho, only a few blocks away. And over the years he realized that he slowly went from being on the rather young side to the rather old side of the clubs frequenting publicum.

With his 26 years he didn’t feel old per se, but it was a rather hip club, so it attracted mostly people in their early twenties.

He was 18 when he moved here. Young, dumb, and confused.

Having lost so many people that early in life made him feel lost. After being lectured multiple times by Hermione he went to see a mind healer. It took him two whole years to get things in his head sorted out.

During that time, he also realized he was gay, which made him go to that club in the first place.

Thinking about how the years had passed, having quit his job at the aurors, taking up his passion of teaching as a part-time DADA teacher at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Ilvermony, giving courses at the local BDSM club and travelling the most unlikely places on his weeks off. He had flats all over the club but London and especially his flat in Soho, he called home.

So he made it a point to come back to it at least every second weekend. He also didn’t want to miss the Sunday roast at the Weasley’s so it became his ritual to spend Saturday night at this club, and visiting his family on Sunday’s. The weekends he couldn’t make it were often spend in foreign country’s where travelling home required a special visa and a portkey. The world was a rather small place, when using magic.

After finishing his cocktail, he made his way to the dancefloor, moving to the beat, rubbing against the one or other man and forgetting about everything for a while.

He danced until he was soaked in sweat, and then moving towards the loo, to empty his bladder, he saw him. Leaning against the wall, making out with a petite, blonde girl. He was wearing tight leather pants and a half unbuttoned crisp white shirt, glowing in the black light of the club. His hair was longer than it had been in school. It had the same platinum blond glow about it. Even though his eyes were closed, Harry could see the heavy eyeliner framing them.

After pausing for a second he continued his way to the bathroom. On his way outside he saw that the blonde had proceeded to go on his knees before Malfoy, sucking his cock enthusiastically.

He watched for a few seconds, taking in how much Malfoy had changed in the last few years. His face, and skin looked as young as ever, but his appearance was way more mature than it used to be.

Harry watched Malfoy through the crowd as he tensed up, moved his lips to mumble something, his eyes fluttering, and came. While shooting his load in the girl’s mouth his eyes focused on Harry.

The blonde girl got up to continue kissing Malfoy’s neck. Harry turned around and headed back to the bar. His stomach felt like it had been turned upside down, seeing his childhood nemesis after so many years, and in such a position would be enough for him on the best of his days, but in a slightly drunk state and in his favorite club was whole different affair.

Trying to identify his feelings, he sat down on the bar and ordered a club soda. It was definitely some sort of shock, but mixed with anger and some kind of arousal.

Someone next to him ordered a glass of Moet, recognizing the posh voice he looked up.

“Hello Potter, fancy meeting you here.”

”Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“The same you are I presume”

“I wouldn’t have taken you to be the kind of person to hang out in a muggle club on a Saturday night, and least of all alone.”

“I am not alone, as you’ve seen.”

“Didn’t seem like a very longtermed relationship from my point of view, but if you say so.”

“Goodnight Potter”

“Malfoy”, Harry inclined his head and made his way out of the club.

It was only 11 o’clock but after that encounter he didn’t fancy pulling some bloke tonight. He walked home through the empty streets, sparsely lighted by the street lights.

Arriving at his flat he didn’t turn on any lights, put his coat and his shoes on the rack and made his way to his bedroom. He turned on his bedside lamp and put his clothes in the hamper beside the door. Slipping naked under the sheets he took his book from the nightstand and started reading.

After a while he realized he was reading the same sentence over and over without understanding anything. His mind was wandering to Malfoy and that feeling of arousal he felt while watching him being sucked.

He felt his prick swelling under the sheets.

He turned off the light and began slowly stroking his cock to full hardness.

Remembering the way Malfoy tensed up, shortly before his orgasm, the way those light-grey eyes focused in on Harry. He thought about the few glimpses of Malfoy’s cock that he got walking over to the dancefloor. The way those long and elegant fingers held the stem of his glass. The way his lips curled when he said ‘Potter’.

And then he came. He felt the semen shoot out of his cock, in long spurts. The strokes soon got too much, and he relaxed, enjoying the tingling sensations all over his body.


	2. The morning after

Harry woke up the next morning his hand and cock covered in sticky and cold cum. He got up, threw his sheets in the hamper and went to the shower in his ensuite bathroom.   
He washed his hair and soaped up his body, still thinking about Draco the night before. While cleaning up his crack he pushed one finger inside. Enjoying the feeling of his tight hole, imagining it was Malfoy that he pushed inside.   
One finger soon became two and then three. He was moaning loudly while fucking inside his own body. His prick had gotten hard again and the 10” sticked proudly out in front of him.   
He put some fresh shower gel on his hand and put four fingers back inside his anus. Massaging his prostate from the outside with his thumb and from the inside pushing against the little knob with his fingers. Stroking and squeezing it.   
He whimpered and mewled, taking his other hand and stroking his cock rapidly.   
Since he wasn’t a big fan of orgasming standing up, he sat down on the bottom of the shower. He leaned back against the wall and pushed his feet on the shower glass, far apart so that he had enough room to fuck his fingers back inside himself.   
His cock was already pulsating with the need to come. He tucked his heavy balls to the left and pushed his cock down towards his entrance. The head slipped easily inside his already wide stretched hole. Starting at the base of his cock he pushed it down, further inside his own hole.   
He had to pause and concentrate, not to come too fast.   
Slightly pushing against his cock, he moved it inside his hole. It felt amazing, finally having a cock inside him, and feeling his velvety insides on his sensible cockhead. The forbidden feeling of it only added to his arousal.  
He pushed a finger along the underside of his cock in his sloppy hole. Pushing his cockhead directly on his already swollen prostate.  
Shouting loudly he only minutely moved his finger in a slow rhythm and he came hard, inside his own arse. Painting his insides with his own cum, he started shaking from the force of it.  
When his orgasm slowly subsided he pulled his finger out, but kept his cock inside, to trap the cum.  
He Accio’ed a steel plug from his toy chest and caught it mid-flight. He put a warming charm on it and being really quick, he swapped his cock for the plug, not letting any of the cum escape his hole.  
He slowly stood up an got out of the shower. He dressed in one of his beloved Weasley Sweaters and a pair of ripped jeans.   
Putting new sheets on his bed, he left the bedroom. Taking his coat from the rack he got out the door and walked to a nearby apparition point and disappeared with a pop.


	3. Making plans

The Lunch at the Weasley’s had been as loud and turbulent as ever. The food Molly had prepared was top-notch and way too much as always. So, after sitting on the couch with a way to full stomach for a while, he went to get going, but decided for an apparition point farther from his flat, to walk of a bit of the food.   
He materialized in a dark alleyway near Piccadilly Circus. The walk to his flat was only a few blocks, but he enjoyed the time out in the fresh air. It was a rather cold day for mid-April, but nonetheless there were people sitting in front of cafés, reading papers, drinking coffee, and talking to each other.  
He was torn out of his thoughts by a familiar face smiling at him and tipping his head in acknowledgement. It was Malfoy again.   
He closed the distance between them and greeted Malfoy with a wave of his hand.   
“Two days in a row, doesn’t seem much like a coincidence, don’t you think?”, Harry said.  
“Well, I suppose you could call it stalking.”, Draco answered sarcastically.  
“How come I’ve lived here for 8 years and suddenly you’re everywhere I go.”  
“I moved in a flat here about two weeks ago. Unpacking was a real pain in the arse but now I am beginning to explore the area, so that could also be the reason.”  
“Ah, I see, well then, welcome to the neighborhood. If you’re interested, I know a restaurant on Shaftesbury, that might suit your taste.”  
“I have always been someone to enjoy a good meal.”  
“Then I suppose we should make that work sometime soon. Why don’t you ring me up sometime?”, Harry said, and gave Draco a card with his contact information.  
“Or you could just give me the name of the restaurant?”  
“Well, that wouldn’t be half as fun, don’t you think?”, Harry said, turned around and continued his way back to his flat. 

After spending a few hours marking theses from his Durmstrang students, he changed into his pajamas, lit a fire and grabbed the book from his nightstand to read in front of the fire.  
He had just settled in when his phone rang.  
“Good evening, Harry speaking”  
“Hello, well I checked my calendar, and I might be available tomorrow night.”, Draco answered in his posh voice.  
“That was fast, you must be really eager to spend a night with me.”  
“I do find it easiest to rip bandages off fast, and I really am interested in that restaurant you were talking about”  
“My course at Beauxbatons only starts on Wednesday, so I could make that work. It’s close to my flat, so you come here around 7?”  
“Fine. See you tomorrow”  
“Yeah, sleep tight.”

Feeling sort of giddy he took his book to his bedroom and climbed under the fresh covers. He continued reading a few more pages, but soon got too tired to hold up the book.  
His hands wandered down to the plug, still snuggly sitting at his hole. He turned it slightly, enjoying the way it slipped along his internal walls. He pushed and pulled a bit, his arse being way tighter now, gripping at the warm steel lump inside of him. With one swift motion he pulled it out enjoying the way the hot cum slowly trickled out of him, soiling his pajama bottoms. He played with it, spreading his own over his hole and his arse cheeks, all the way up to his balls. It was a pleasant feeling getting himself dirty with the cum that had been in his arse all day.  
Until it started getting cold. He vanished the mess, pulled his pants back on and turned to his side to sleep.


	4. The date

The following morning, he slept in, until 11 am, which made him wake up in a disoriented state. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings together. The sunlight streamed through the window next to his bed, onto his shoulder. It seemed to be warm outside.   
He got out of bed opening the window and letting the fresh air stream inside. The warm summer air filled his lungs and he breathed in deeply.  
After enjoying the air for a few more moments, he went to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. Adjacent to his kitchen was a balcony with a little seating group, he took the theses and his tea outside to enjoy the sun a little more.   
Hours went by unnoticed, as he made his way through stacks of essays and tests, the sun wandering across the horizon. It started getting colder and he realized it was already half past 5. He collected his stuff and put it on the dining room table.  
Since he had over an hour left, he decided to draw himself a bath. One of the reasons he had fallen in love with this appartement was the separate and very spacious bathroom, with its large windows and the skylight above the bathtub. A citrusy scented essential oil seemed to be the right choice for the early spring evening.   
He relaxed back into the large tub and breathed in deeply. It had been a nice day enjoying the weather, getting things done in regards of his markings and the evening promised to be entertaining in the least.   
Looking at the clock he realized he had dozed of for half an hour, so he got out of the tub, dried himself off and made his hair. Walking over to his wardrobe in his bedroom he decided for a deep burgundy button-down shirt and a pair of black dressing pants. He threw the suiting jacket over his arm, sprayed a bit of his musky cologne on and went to the kitchen, for a glass of water before Draco was coming.   
At seven o’clock on the dot, there was a knock on his door, so he went to open it. Draco stood in front of him in dark-grey suit, only showing the collar of his white shirt. The hole outfit complimented his fair skin astonishingly well. His hair was tucked up in a neat bun on top of his head. His grey eyes sparkling with the reflecting lights from his flat.  
“Want to get going or would you rather stare at me all night?”  
“Ahhm we got some time; would you like to come in for a few minutes?”  
Draco didn’t answer but entered, nonetheless. He looked around, taking in the huge window front, the modern kitchen and the hallway leading to the other rooms. He decided to go in the direction of the sofa, facing the window front, overlooking London.  
“Very nice place; no wonder you lived here for so long.”  
“I moved here after the war ended and never had a reason to move. I am travelling a lot and therefore have several places around the globe but coming here is always like coming home.”  
“I can see that. You mentioned going to France later this week, so I suppose that’s one of the other places you’re talking about?”  
“Yes, I’ve got one in Place Cachée in Paris, one in the outbacks of Norway, one in Massachusetts and one in Hogsmeade, although I must admit that the one in Hogsmeade is a shared space since I ain’t there that often.”   
“So, you’re teaching in all the Wizarding schools?”  
“More like giving courses and teaching clubs, but yes.”  
“Interesting, I’ve lived in Paris for the past few years. Funny you wouldn’t stalk me than.”  
“Really? So that’s why no one heard from you”  
“So, you have been stalking me.”  
“That’s not what I meant. I meant I’ve heard from Blaise, Pansy and Millicent but no one ever mentioned you.”  
“I guess we should get going, don’t we?”  
“Yeah, you’re right, come on”


	5. The first encounter

They walked a few buildings down the street, turned to the right, and there they were. In front of Bill & Fleur’s restaurant. In the entryway a waitress asked them for their coats, and brought them to their table in a separated booth in the far left corner. Piano music was playing softly in the background.   
Harry motioned for Draco to choose a seat, and they sat down. The waitress handed them their menu’s and returned to her table at the entrance.  
After studying the menu, Draco smiled at Harry and said, “You were right, I do like this place.”, Harry smiled back but before he could answer, an elderly looking waiter came over.  
“Hello Mr. Potter, nice to see you. What may I bring you gentlemen?

Dinner went by without much talking. They enjoyed their food a great deal and after eating all 5 courses they both felt rather full.   
After leaving the restaurant, Harry turned to Draco and said, “Care to join me for a night cap at my place?”  
“I wouldn’t say no to that”, Draco answered.  
They turned left into Harry’s street, and when they passed a dark alley, Draco pushed Harry inside it, up against the wall and kissed him hard.   
Harry froze for a second, but soon relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated it. He felt Draco’s long slim body pressed against him and his cock began swelling and pushing uncomfortably against the inside of his pants.  
When they pulled apart for some air, Harry said, “What was that for?”  
“I just wanted to know what it felt like”, Draco answered.  
“If I may speak for my part it felt great”, Harry whispered and kissed Draco again. Much softer but nonetheless urgent. He tipped his head to the side and licked Draco’s lower lip. Draco got the hint and opened his mouth slightly, answering with an just as eager tongue. They chased each other and explored their mouth’s, while rubbing their crotches rhythmically against each other.   
People walked by along the street, and Harry put an arm along Draco’s waist pulling him out of the alley and started walking in the direction of his building.  
They stopped a few times to kiss some more, but continued making their way along the street.   
Reaching Harry’s building they leaned against the elevator door, while waiting for it to arrive. On their way up Harry pushed Draco against mirror on the left wall, pulling his left leg up and around his waist.   
With his right hand he grabbed Draco’s arse, massaging it and pulling it against his thrusts. Draco let a moan slip out of his mouth and Harry kissed him again, making Draco moan inside his mouth. His left hand wandering up Draco’s neck, starting to undo his bun.   
The elevator arrived on his floor and Harry took Draco’s other leg up, around his waist and carried him in the direction of his door. While fumbling for his keys he leaned Draco against his door, pushing their cocks together in a hard fucking motion.   
The loud banging noises echoing on the empty floor. He gave up looking for his key and opened the door with a wandless Alohomora.   
They stumbled inside, still kissing each other fervently. Harry quickly carried Draco over to his bedroom, getting rid of his shoes and Draco’s jacket on the way.   
Inside his bedroom he laid Draco down on the sheets but continued kissing him. Having his hands free again, he started unbuttoning Draco’s white shirt.   
In the meantime, Draco made quick work of Harry’s trousers and pushed them down to his knees.   
Wanting to be rid of them entirely, Harry got up, stepped out of them, throwing his socks and shirt next to them on the floor. He undid Draco’s flies and pulled them down, along with his underwear and socks.   
He paused for a second, taking in the view of Draco, laying on his grey sheets. His hair laying wildly around his head and only his arms were covered by the shirtsleeves. A hint of his abdominal muscle showing under his fair skin, his shaved, pink cock pulsating in the air.   
Harry kneeled down between his spread legs, lifting them with his thighs, until he could see Draco’s hole between his arse cheeks. He looked up at Draco, and the world seemed to stop for a few seconds. Nothing existed but the two of them, here in this bed, panting their lust in the air.  
Harry leaned down to whisper in Draco’s ear, “You alright with this?”,  
Draco nodded and a silent “Yes”, fell from his lips,  
“You ever done this before?”,  
“Not exactly”, Draco said looking down between them.  
“Tell me if it get’s too much” Harry whispered, and kissed the shell of his ear.  
He got back in a vertical position, taking the lube from his nightstand, he put a little in his left hand.  
With his right hand he began stroking Draco’s cock, massaging the underside with his thumb, all the while spreading lube with his left hand over Draco’s hole. His index finger circling around the puckered entrance. Draco was cleanly shaved, so he could see every minute twitching.   
The pad of his finger rhythmically pushing against the center, not entering yet. Doing that for a while made Draco starting to moan again. He continued until he felt his glutes relax fully. His rectal muscle starting to relax and give in a little. He put some more lube on his index and middle finger and continued. His thumb stroking the end of his spine.  
In a swift motion he pushed his index finger past Draco’s sphincter and got down to take Draco’s cock into his mouth. Closing his legs, he pushed Draco’s arse higher up against his stomach. He felt Draco tensing his thigh muscles, hanging over his arms, but soon they started to relax again.   
Draco tried fucking deeper into Harry’s mouth, but immediately stopped when he felt the finger in his arse move.   
Harry slowly turned his finger around and started pushing deeper. Draco began panting due to the unknown sensation. Sensing his prostate Harry lightly pushed against it.   
Draco shouted “Fuck!”, and froze his movements. Harry pulled his fingers out, just to push two back in. Draco whined, but Harry held him in place, with his right arm, not letting him move away. He sucked him hard, all the way down until his nose touched his pelvis.   
He looked up at Draco, who had his mouth wide open in a silent scream. He locked eyes with Harry, and Harry took the knob of his prostate between his two fingers and squeezed. Draco couldn’t hold in the scream that followed that, and hot cum was shooting down Harry’s throat.   
Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks, dropping down on Draco’s stomach. Draco had his hand’s balled into fists and hit them against the mattress, begging Harry to ease the pressure on his prostate.  
But Harry only varied it from quick squeezes to a long pressure, milking every last drop of cum out.  
When he let the spent cock slip from his mouth, he accioed a small silicone plug, together with its remote. He held it up, silently asking for permission. Draco still in post-orgasm state nodded lightly.   
Harry quickly lubed it up and put it in position, where his fingers had been. He gently laid Draco fully back down on the bed, climbing to his right, pulling the sheets over them.   
He carded his fingers through Draco’s hair, then slid it down to his nipples flicking first one, then the other. He moved his right hand to Draco’s left nipple and drew circles around it. With his mouth he licked Draco’s right nipple. From time to time giving a quick bite. It didn’t take long for Draco to emerge from his post-orgasm bliss.   
A kiss was placed on Harry’s temple, he turned to Draco and kissed him hotly. His cock aching, with need for release, he grinded it against Draco’s thigh.   
He took both of Draco’s wrists in his hand and pulled them upwards over their heads, then rolled on top of him. Draco spread his legs, to make room for Harry, who, with his other hand, reached down between them, rolling the plug between his fingers.   
Harry felt Draco’s cock make an interested twitch between their bellies. He pulled at the plug, leaving just the tip in, so that Draco’s hole was stretched as far as possible. Draco began fidgeting under him. He let the plug slip back inside and, with a wandless spell put lubricant on his palm. He spread the lube over his hand and began entering Draco’s hole on the edge of the plug.   
Feeling that it was still loose enough he slid a second finger alongside his first one, he pushed the plug upside against Draco’s magic spot. That made Draco begin to moan again, his cock back to full hardness. He pushed his fingers deeper inside, taking the tip of the plug between them, and in a turning motion pulling everything out. A deep breath was released through Draco’s mouth.  
Harry didn’t waste much time and put a generous amount of lube on his own cock and started entering in a steady motion. Draco ripped his eyes open and stared at Harry like a deer looking at headlights, that made him stop his movements and look at Draco patiently,  
“Remember we can stop if you don’t feel comfortable.”, Harry said.  
“No, it’s alright, just didn’t expect it, is all.”, Draco answered, the panic in his eyes calming a little.  
“Alright”, Harry said and continued his motion, folding both his hands together with Draco’s on the bed. When he bottomed out, he leaned down and kissed Draco softly. “You are so tight, it feels amazing how your hot wet channel grabs my cock. And every time you moan or talk it is like the most intimate massage. You’re doing amazing.”, Harry whispered against Draco’s lips. It made him blush a deep crimson red, but he didn’t stop looking up into Harry’s eyes.   
“I guess you should continue making me moan then”,  
“I won’t, don’t you worry.”, Harry answered, pulled all the way out and rammed it hard back inside. Draco nearly screamed with pleasure, trying to reach down for his cock, but Harry held his hands tightly against the mattress. He fucked into him relentlessly, Draco pulled his legs further up, and Harry hung them over his arms, folding Draco in half.  
In that position Draco didn’t have much leeway, his only option was, to take what Harry was giving to him. His answer to that were moans, that turned into sobbing, tears sprinkled his eyes from the overwhelming pressure on his prostate.   
Harry felt his own, pending orgasm approach and tried angling his thrusts, so that he hit Draco’s prostate dead on with every stroke. He felt Draco go rigid under him, he mumbled something incomprehensible and his hole began pulsating erratically, cum was shooting on his stomach some of it even reaching his face. When Draco opened his mouth and put his tongue out, Harry couldn’t hold back he shot all the accumulated cum deep inside Draco, painting his insides white.   
Then he leaned down, licking all the cum from Draco’s chest, following it up until he reached his face. He licked his chin and cheeks clean, until all that was left was his lips. He dived tongue first inside his mouth and licked over Draco’s tongue tasting the remainders of the cum.   
Draco’s eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply, still trying to catch his breath. Harry made quick work of replacing his cock with the small plug, laying next to them. He fell down on the bed next to Draco, who had started quivering. The blanket had been abandoned, and Harry put it back over the both of them, leaving them in a cocoon of warmth. He pulled Draco close, wrapping him in his arms.   
“You were amazing, you’ve done so well. Go ahead and rest now, I’ve got you.”, he repeated the words like a mantra, and Draco’s shaking subsided, turning into deep breaths.


	6. Morning showers

On Tuesday morning the sun, shining through the windows woke them up, they still laid entangled like they had fallen asleep. They were sticky with sweat from the warm blanket covering them.   
Draco slowly turned his head up, looking into Harry’s face, Harry looked back at him unsure, whether Draco regretted the previous night. But Draco leaned forward, pecking Harry on his lips, a questioning look in his eyes. Harry responded by returning the kiss passionately.   
“Have you slept well?”, Harry asked, after leaning back and looking at Draco.  
“Yes, thank you, even though I don’t exactly remember falling asleep. I came and the rest is sort of hazy.”  
“Yeah, you were pretty knocked out.”  
“I guess, but I must admit, it really was amazing.”,  
“Can’t argue with that”,  
“Well I should get going then, got a lot on my schedule today.”, Draco said and starting to get climb out of the bed.  
“Ohh that’s too bad, I was hoping you might join me for a shower and some breakfast.” Harry answered,  
“Fine I guess I’ve got some time left, but I need to use the loo first.”   
Harry pointed in the direction of the ensuite bathroom.   
“I’ll get the shower running, come find me when you’re done”, Harry said and got up. Draco went to the bathroom, and Harry left the room, grabbing the remote on the way.  
He emptied his bladder in the big bathroom, and running the shower, so that it would be hot and foggy, when Draco came.  
The door of his bedroom clicked and Harry activated the plug via the remote. He heard Draco yelp and jump out of surprise, and couldn’t help laughing.   
“HAAARRY, that’s not funny, you idiot.”, he shouted and came for Harry, tickling him and pushing him against the glass wall separating the shower from the rest of the room.  
Harry nearly doubled over with laughter, but remembered to increase the intensity to a pulsating vibration. Draco paused, looked down between them, and quieted down. The plug now vibrated audibly in the quiet bathroom, Draco looked back up at Harry, his cock already standing to attention.   
A strong arm was wrapped around Draco’s waist and he was pulled under the shower spray, a hot series of kisses was placed over his neck and his face. Harry felt himself getting hard, by the power Draco gave him.  
He harshly turned Draco around, pulling his arms behind his back, pushing his face against the glass wall. Lube swiftly added to his fingers he added three along with the plug, pulling it out and inserting his cock, before a drop of cum could escape. The fingers and the plug were thrusted into Draco’s mouth, who eagerly sucked at them, cleaning them from the leftover lube and cum mixture.   
Harry began fucking hard into Draco’s still widened hole, lubricated by his own cum. It was a exhilarating feeling, having Draco still dirty from the previous night. When Draco stopped slurping his fingers clean, he lifted him up in the air and turned him around, so that he was leaning with his back against the glass.   
Draco’s cock had already started leaking precum in a steady stream. It only took a few strokes from Harry’s hand and Draco was coming, throwing his head back and moaning Harry’s name.   
Draco’s spasming hole was all it took for Harry to reach his orgasm, he pulled Draco tight against him, pumping the fresh cum deep inside Draco’s hot channel.  
When last waves of their orgasms ebbed away and they started coming back to them selves, Harry held the plug up, in a silent question. Draco only nodded exhaustedly.  
He handed Draco the plug, and helped him place it inside, without letting any cum escape.


	7. Late night texting

The shower cabin was already filled with hot steam, making everything look blurry. Softly kissing each other, they swayed fully under the hot jets.   
They soaped each others bodies up, cleaning every nook they could reach. After letting everything rinse away they got out of the shower, drying themselves in fluffy towels.  
Back in the bedroom they dressed, making small talk about the weather, and how it was fairly warm for the season. Harry fixed them both a cup of tea, and they each ate a few pieces of toast.   
“Against better judgement, I must admit I really enjoyed spending time with you, even apart from the phenomenal sex, of course”, Draco said solemnly.  
“Of course”, Harry said and smiled broadly, “I really enjoyed it too, I am glad I ran into you the other day.”  
“Before it starts getting to sappy I should better get going.”, Draco said and got up.  
Harry laughed, but accompanied Draco to the door. Unsure what would be the appropriate way to say goodbye to a former school nemesis, now guy he had slept with, he decided for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Draco seemed to find that appropriate, since he reciprocated it.  
Having seen him out the door, Harry returned to the table, clearing it of the dishes only leaving his mug. There were some works left to mark, and he spread them across the table, making several stacks to track his progress.   
When he was done he took out his notebook, thinking of ways to introduce the subjects to his new course, starting at the end of the week in Beauxbatons. It was a rather advanced course with 6 year students, and he didn’t have enough information on their progress, since he didn’t teach them before. It was bound to be an interesting few days, but he looked forward to it, nonetheless.  
The day went by and he was getting hungry, so he got in the kitchen, making himself a few tortellini with a creamy cheese sauce and peas. He enjoyed it while watching something on his television.  
He was reading a text from Molly about Rose’s upcoming birthday, when a message from Draco popped up,   
What are you doing?  
At first, Harry didn’t new what to make of it, but decided to go with the truth.  
Eating and watching television, why? What are you up to?  
I just finished eating and thought maybe you’re feeling lonely.  
Harry realized where this was going, but didn’t want to give in that easily. He brought his now empty plate back in the kitchen and went to the bathroom to get a certain remote.   
He turned it down to the lowest setting and activated it. He wrote:  
Nah, not really, but thanks for checking in. Sleep tight.  
After waiting a few more minutes he dialed the vibration up two steps, wondering whether Draco even had the plug still inside. He felt his cock twitch inside his pants, at the thought of Draco sitting on his posh couch, feeling the plug vibrate inside his, hole, holding the two loads of cum inside, maybe letting a few drops escape, wetting his pants.   
When half an hour was over the rational side of his brain took over and reasoned, that if it was vibrating, he would have written by now. So he put out the television and went to his bedroom, throwing his shirt in the laundry room, when he heard a knock on the door. Checking the time he walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole he saw a very worried looking Draco in a large grey coat standing outside. He grinned to himself and opened the door,  
“How may I help you?”   
“Make it stop!”, Draco whispered  
“I don’t now what you’re talking about”, Harry said, feigning innocence.  
“Stop it! I know you do.”  
“Maybe I should take a closer look at what seems to be the problem”  
Draco didn’t answer, and just walked ahead to Harry’s bedroom. When Harry caught up with him Draco was already inside revealing that he only wore a pair of tight shorts under his grey coat. When he turned around, Harry spotted a darker spot on his ass, where the cum must have started to leak out.   
In a matter of seconds his cock went from half to full mast, he walked up behind Draco, placing his hands on Draco’s slender hips, when his crotch made contact with Draco’s arse he could feel the vibrations. In a quick motion he pulled the shorts down and lifted Draco across the middle, throwing him on the bed along with himself.  
Harry laid down on his back, waiting for Draco to catch up. When Draco turned around, looking at Harry, he said,  
“Come on up here and show me what the problem is”  
Draco scootched up, arse first in Harry’s direction. Harry pulled Draco’s left leg over his head on his other side, so that Draco’s hole and the pink plug where in his direct vision. Draco, who had nothing to hold himself against, leaned forward, placing his hands on Harry’s hipbones.  
Harry nearly came from the view he was granted. The pink plug sat snuggly in Draco’s clean shaved hole, covered in sticky, shiny cum. He stretched his tongue out, anxious for his first taste of there combined body fluids.   
It tasted amazing, he licked all the inside of Draco’s arse cheeks clean, even the few droplets that had run down, in the direction of Draco’s perineum. When everything was cleaned, and now covered in Harry’s spit he got to the main attraction, the still vibrating plug.  
He closed his mouth around the head of the plug, licking the flat disc clean. The vibrations reverberated down his throat. When he lightly pulled with his teeth, Draco’s moans became breathless pants. With one quick pull he removed the plug and with his hand he pushed Draco back in an upright position, supporting him with his arm.  
Draco was now squatting over Harry’s face, the cum trickling in a steady stream down into Harry’s mouth.   
Receiving his own cum, hot, from the residence in Draco’s body, back, was one of the hottest things Harry ever experienced. He moaned, leaving his mouth wide open, to not miss a single drop, he felt his cock starting to leak precum on his stomach.  
When he felt the stream from Draco’s hole coming to an end, he put two fingers of his other hand inside, forcing the hole to gape open with a scissoring motion, making sure nothing was left inside.   
With the arm supporting Draco, he pulled him down on the bed. He rolled on top of him, placing his mouth on Draco’s. Draco seemed to get Harry’s drift and obediently opened his mouth, stretching his tongue out.   
Harry opened his mouth and a huge part of cum gushed out into Draco’s mouth. Draco, still alternating between loud moans and breathless pants, clearly didn’t expect such a huge loud. He gagged and Harry attached their lips to each other, sucking some of the cum back out, swallowing it and enjoying Draco’s added saliva in the mix.   
Draco had his bearings back and swallowed everything Harry had left him. He panted inside Harry’s mouth, being air-deprived from the gagging. Harry cleaned his tongue, gathering every little droplet that was left, finally sucking Draco’s tongue into his mouth.   
They both were panting hard, even though neither one had cum yet.


	8. Surprises

When they caught their breaths, Harry stopped the still vibrating plug, with a wandless Finite Incantatem.   
“Why didn’t you just pull it out?”, Harry asked  
“I didn’t thought I was allowed to”, Draco answered nonchalantly  
Harry gaped at him, then smiled.   
“Good boy. You have been so good, thank you. I am so proud of you, enduring all that prostate torture, and keeping all my cum hot for me. You have been so good.”, Harry rambled, falling into his praising habit, wanting to make sure he got his appreciation across.  
Draco looked at him with huge eyes, only slightly blushed and smiled broadly at him.   
It was the first real smile Harry had seen since they met two days ago. He made a mental note, to praise Draco on a regular basis.  
“You still up for more?”, Harry asked, remembering his pumping cock.   
“Always”, Draco answered, truthfully.  
Harry slid down a few inches, kneeling between Draco’s legs. He put Draco’s foots on their soles, as far apart as possible and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.   
The lube seemed pretty cold, so Harry put a warming charm on it, before letting a generous amount run down Draco’s perineum on the finger he had already inserted in the still loose hole. A second and third finger soon followed and he was moving them in and out in a quick motion, making sure to graze Draco’s prostate on every second stroke.   
Draco already sunken back in his sex-fogged brain moaned, and pushed back against Harry’s fingers, “More”, he mumbled in a pleading tone.  
Without hesitation, Harry inserted his thumb, enlarging the diameter by a great deal, due to the angle. He wasn’t even back to his original Draco, once again, asked for another finger.  
Because of the width, Harry couldn’t reach as far inside, but the stretch alone seemed to satisfy Draco for the moment. Draco’s pushing back got more, and, in his pleading voice, he asked for another one.  
“You do realize I only have five fingers, don’t you?”   
All of a sudden Draco stilled and his moaning stopped.  
“Then go deeper”, a few heartbeats later, quite more sober, he added, “Is that possible? Have you ever done this? Can you do that?”  
“One can do that, but the question is, do you want to? It is quite painful at first, and it stays loose for a few hours, you know.”, Harry answered, unsure, whether Draco was aware of what he was asking him.  
“We can stop if I want to, right?”, Draco asked after thinking about it for a while.   
Harry nodded.  
“Always”  
Taking the push against his fingers as a sign to continue, he slowly took up his rhythm again. With his free hand he took the lube bottle and poured a huge portion over his moving hand. Pausing his movement, he turned his palm up and pulled his thumb out and inserted the opening of the bottle in the cave of his hand. The lube ran down his finger, like water down a slide, filling Draco’s gaping hole with the slippery substance. When it started leaking out he stopped and inserted his thumb back.   
Draco’s eyes already seemed as though they were glassed over and he was far gone inside his own head. The breaths escaping his open mouth in quick succession were adjusted to the pumping of Harry’s beak shaped hand inside his already far stretched hole.   
The rim was white, looking as though it couldn’t take any more. Harry pushed his knuckles against it, making it accommodate more an more with each push.   
I took a while, but he nearly reached his third knuckles, the widest part. After pushing to that point about ten times, he couldn’t get it any deeper, he covered everything in a fresh coat of lube. It still didn’t butch, he looked up at Draco, to make sure he was okey. Draco was lightly smiling open mouthed, his tongue hanging out over his teeth and he was panting like a dog after an marathon. His eyes blinked very slowly, he looked at Harry but didn’t have seemed to notice the problematic situation.  
Endorphines seem to have taken over his brain and he didn’t worry about anything.   
Harry turned his hand like a drill trying to get fully inside, but didn’t succeeded. He left his hand as far inside as it would go and moved one of Draco’s legs, turning him in a side-laid position, feeling it glide a bit farther but not quite in yet. He stopped pulling back out, only pushing inwards now, he moved the upper leg in every direction.   
It just didn’t seem to fit when an idea popped inside his head. He scrambled through his nightstand drawer, finding what he was looking. A bottle of oil, originally used for wax play and a douche with a pump ball he had never used.   
The pump ball was filled with oil and he exchanged his hand for the applicator. Due to the looseness of Draco’s hole he could push it farther inside then originally intended and emptied it. On the way out he made a fluid transition to his hand and positioned Draco back on his back.   
The oil was already reaching his finger tips and a second later he could feel it trickle out onto the mattress through his middle and ring finger.  
Draco seemed more alert through the shiftings of his body, Harry looked up at him and told him to breath deeply. The palm of Harry’s hand was placed crosswise over Draco’s lower stomach and Draco who seemed to be a little nervous grabbed it with both hands holding him tight.  
Experimentally Harry moved the hand in Draco’s ass, taking a run-up to the entering part. He counted down, accompanied by pushes against Draco’s sphincter.  
“5…4….3…2…1”, on one he pushed, with a little added force, past the tight muscle.  
Draco cried out in a pained scream, moving to get away, but Harry fixated his pelvic bone tight. He scrambled, moving his arms in a frantic manner, not trusting to move his legs, his lower half feeling paralyzed but shaking from the unknown sensation.  
The feeling was so intense, his whole body felt on fire and numb at the same time, after a  
few seconds he registered two things: His cock was spurting long stripes of cum over his  
stomach and Harry seemed to be talking to him.

“Draco, can you hear me? Are you alright? Try to focus on me.”

His mouth didn’t seem to work, so he just nodded. Gradually the feeling seemed to get back to his body. And he liked what he was feeling, it was a feeling of being filled so deeply, that he felt whole in a way he usually didn’t. It made him feel complete.

“Yes Daddy I am fine, could you please move?”

It was the second time that night that Harry was perplexed. He was lost for words, so just complied.   
The hand inside was still formed like a beak, and with every thrust, Harry transformed it more into a fist. He reached full fist at Draco’s prostate and Draco seemed to notice the difference, he alternated between his earlier panting motion and mumblings of “Yes, Daddy”, “Please Daddy, More”.

The cum on his body had ran down every side of him and his cock was back to full hardness.   
Slowly, Harry moved deeper inside Draco’s channel, stopping with the thrusting motion instead turning his hand and opening his fist in a pulsating motion.   
It was an exhilarating feeling having a hole hand inside a person, the rush of control shot through his veins, making him feel light-headed.  
After stretching the insides for a while, he opted to go deeper instead. A new portion of lube now coating his wrist made his descend into Draco’s body go smoother.   
Draco seemed farer gone that ever but when Harry passed his pelvic bone from the inside, and his the silhouette of his face shone through Draco’s abdominal skin, his panting and babbling became erratic. He started scrambling again, but every move he made was followed by a long moan, since he was rubbing his prostate against the far diameter of Harry’s lower arm.   
Draco’s cock began pumping when his Hand pushed through the skin of his stomach against Harry’s moving fist, and Harry inserted an well lubed finger on top of his arm, pressing directly against Draco’s prostate.  
The pressure of Draco’s palm against Harry’s fist got stronger and Harry decided to go a little deeper, so Draco could feel the penetration of his body from both ends. That made Draco’s neck give in and his had flopped back.  
Unnoticed by Draco’s occupied mind, Harry had slipped four of his fingers, flatly on top of his arm. Contrary to his mind his body had noticed and broke out in a cold sheen of sweat. Harry slip both his arm and fingers another inch deeper inside Draco’s body. After shedding another sheen of sweat Draco’s body seemed conquered and there was urine flowing out of Draco’s momentarily soft cock, soaking the bedding and mattress in pee.  
From the inside, Harry could feel the pressure disappearing from the bladder area. That gave him more room to move and with one motion he entered Draco until his elbow.   
The skin of Draco’s stomach was pulled taught when Harry pushed upwards. Draco’s hands unseeingly flew to the emerging bulge. His moaning and panting and begging hadn’t ebbed down after his orgasm. He still pushed back against Harry’s arm when he felt it moving.   
Draco’s eyes were completely glassed over, Harry only understand the ‘Thank you, daddy’’s due to the constant repetitions.   
When Harry slowly made his way outside Draco’s body, his channel flexed all muscles, as if trying to keep him inside. Even Draco’s sphincter made a few tired attempts at closing Harry inside.   
The moment Harry’s arm came back to the daylight, a huge amount of lube came gliding back with it. Draco’s abused hole was red and angry look, it gaped hugely open and only made weak attempts at closing.  
Draco himself was crying out, sitting up as if trying to see what was wrong with his back end, with an extreme caution he touched his exit, crying as if lost something, huge tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried pushing it close with both his hands, and when that didn’t work he put a hand across it, howling and shaking all the while.  
Harry took for of his still slick fingers and put them back inside closing the gaping hole. That seemed to calm Draco somewhat, but he still tried to push them deeper.  
Harry moved up, wrapping his arm around Draco, pulling his face against his chest. He summoned a plug with about 2 inch diameter and inserted that in the still too loose hole.  
Draco seemed to be calmed by that feeling and a huge pile of blankets, warmed his stressed body, while Harry summoned a glass of water with a straw, making him drink it in small sips.  
After that Draco let himself be cradled to sleep.


	9. What better place to have a heart to heart than a bathtub lighted by stars?

Later that night Harry woke up from Draco stirring awake, by the time he opened his eyes, Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed. When he laid a hand on his shoulder he turned around and looked at Harry.  
“Everything alright?”, Harry asked,  
“I don’t know, I feel weird. Like I am about to be sick or something. And I am shaking”, Draco answered sounding small and lost, he held his hand up to show Harry how it wouldn’t stay steady.  
Harry took the shaking hand in his bigger palm, and said with a wink,  
“Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna take care of you, I know exactly what you need”,  
With the empty water glass in one hand and Draco in his arms he walked to the kitchen. He sat Draco down on the counter, and filled the glass with fresh water, handing it to Draco. While Draco emptied the glass in small sips, Harry took a banana and mashed it into a mush.   
“Do you think you can walk?”, Harry asked. Draco who was shaking the glass in his hand, slowly shook his head, so Harry picked him back up and carried him to the big bathroom.  
The big bathtub was illuminated by the stars and the moon, shining through the window. Harry sat Draco on the chair in the corner and went to fix the bath, with a few essential oils that enabled blood flow and had a calming effect to them.   
When the tub was about halfway full, he put an arm around Draco’s slim waist and slowly helped him stand up. Step by step they made their way over to the tub, Draco whimpering at every move, the wide plug scratching his oversensitive rim.   
As they reached the tub Draco looked at Harry helplessly. With cautious movements Harry helped Draco climb in. As soon as Draco was settled in the warm water, Harry went to pick a few things and put them on the chair, which he carried over next to the tub.  
He climbed in behind Draco, leaning his back against his chest. Draco leaned back and released a heavy breath. Harry handed him the plate with the mashed banana and watched him eat it spoon for spoon.  
The sponge, Harry had brought, was dipped into the hot water and spread some sort of soapy cream across Draco’s chest, his breaths becoming deeper and slower. When every inch of Draco’s body was washed, Harry dipped his hand under the water, cautiously touching the plug, still stretching Draco’s hole.   
That seemed to rennervate Draco from his trance-like state, and he turned his head, looking at Harry. With a wandless, wordless spell, Harry let the plug slowly shrink down to a medium size about an inch in diameter.   
From the chair to their right, an ointment came flying in Harry’s other hand. With his left hand he squeezed a peanut sized dot on the hand, emerging from the water. His index finger spread the balm between the plug and Draco’s still immensely sensitive rim.  
Always circling around the plug in a slow motion, Harry continued working more of the ointment in Draco’s hole. After a while Draco relaxed back, realizing, no pain was coming from Harry’s treatment.   
When the rim seemed to become tighter around the plug again, Harry shrunk the plug back down a little more and repeated the process until the plug only was a finger in width. He cautiously pulled it out, abandoning it on the chair and putting more ointment in the now tighter hole. Looking down he still saw the raw redness on the bruised hole and decided to let the ingredients do their job.   
Draco whimpered, when Harry pulled his finger out. He reached down to feel his abused sphincter for himself.   
While Draco felt around his rim, Harry began massaging Draco’s stomach. Starting at his stomach going down in a crisscross pattern to his bladder. Always repeating the downward pushing motion, Harry lost himself in it.   
Paying no attention to the rest of the world, he was surprised to see Draco’s cock being all hard and dark pink, when finishing his massage.   
Draco’s face lay on his shoulder, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.   
When paying close attention, he could see one of Draco’s hands circling his rim and the other one massaging his balls. He completed the play by softly cradling his cock, making a few strokes up and down. The hands playing with his balls were moved away and he angled his pelvic, so that Harry had easier access.   
Harry made a O shaped ring around the base of Draco’s balls, squeezing them lightly. The mixture of the pain and pleasure seemed to turn Draco on, so Harry took both balls in his hand and squeezed them rhythmically, along with his hand moving up and down Draco’s cock.  
He could feel Draco still playing with his swollen rim, after a while of their combined play, Draco started moaning and moving with Harry’s strokes.   
“Daddy, let me cum, make me cum hard, pleeeeaaase.”, he said, looking up at Harry.  
“Alright, you may cum when you can.”, Harry said, stopping the stimulation of his cock entirely, only squeezing his balls in the palm of his hand.  
When Draco began whining and turning from the need to come, Harry moved his free hand down between Draco’s arse cheeks, rubbing the swollen rim, like a clit, from side to side, roughly.  
“Come on, cum from your little pussy being rubbed. Your pretty, little pussy is so swollen, baby. It must be so sensitive. Do you enjoy having it rubbed hard? Cum for you daddy, make him proud.”, Harry said. And that seemed to be the tipping point for Draco, since his hole started spasming wildly, his cock squirted cum across his chest. Being drained so excessively a few hours prior it wasn’t much, but when it seemed empty it still continued pumping.  
“You have done so good, cumming untouched, just from me rubbing your pussy. I am so proud of you. You are daddy’s good little boy”, Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, making him smile broadly.  
Draco emerged quicker from his post-orgasm high and began turning around in the tub facing Harry.   
“Who would have thought, the both of us ending up in the middle of the night in a bathtub, after fucking two nights in a row, would be the best thing that happened to me in a long time.”  
“Technically there wasn’t that much fucking involved yet”, Harry answered with a smirk.  
“Oh, fuck you! That wasn’t the point, and you know it.”  
“Well, maybe. I really enjoyed it too, just so you know. But about the fucking myself I might take you up on that idea.”  
Draco’s eyes widened gradually. Harry hung his legs over the rim of the tub, granting Draco a direct view of his hole, balls, and cock.   
“You can’t actually do that, can you?”, Draco asked, unbelievingly.  
“Of course, haven’t you ever tried?”  
“No! What sane person would try that?! But on the other hand, I didn’t know I could fit a whole arm up there. With you I feel undereducated for the first time, but in the best possible way.”  
Harry smiled at that. His cock was already rock hard since he hadn’t cum all evening. He put some lube on his free hand and started playing with his own hole, looking Draco straight in the eye all the while.  
When he felt relaxed enough, he slid one then two fingers inside, eager to put his cock there. He fucked his fingers in and out quickly, scissoring and turning them, to stretch his rim as quick as possible.  
As soon as four fingers glid in and out comfortably, he pulled them out and tucked his balls to the side. Feeling Draco’s fascinated look on the area of action was a immense turn-on.   
Draco didn’t move and didn’t blink he couldn’t believe what was about to happen. All the pleasure that could have been a part of his wanking sessions or even with former female companions. Even though it weren’t that many. He had mostly ended up fucking his fist in the shower anyway.   
Harry pushed his cock down, due to its length, the tip was below his hole and he had to push it into a U shape to enter. After the tip had popped in, the rest followed. The feeling was breathtaking and he let his head fall back, overwhelmed by the feeling of the hot tightness of his own arse.  
When he was used to the feeling he cautiously flexed his hole, massaging his own cock. He felt Draco’s looks and heard him breathing heavily. As he opened his eyes he saw Draco licking his lips, his pupils were blown wide.  
“Do you want to touch ?”  
“Yes, please”, Draco answered promptly. Diving a cautious finger in the direction of Harry’s hole.   
His touch was feather light at first, exploring, mapping, trying to process the fact that Harry twisted his cock into his own arse. But after a while Harry lubed up two of Draco’s fingers and pushed them, along with his cock.  
Draco froze for a second, then started feeling around inside Harry’s hole.   
“It’s so soft. I didn’t thought it would be.”,  
“Yours is too, isn’t it?”  
“I don’t know.”, Draco admitted, blushing and turning his face down.  
“I thought you said you did this before?!”, Harry asked in surprise.  
“If done stuff with girls, not with myself. Didn’t thought it would make that much of a difference.”, he said, slowly looking back up.  
“But it does, I would have gone slower, I would have….”, Harry began panicking,  
“No, don’t worry, everything was perfect.”, Draco interrupted him, still feeling around inside Harry’s hole.  
“You have to tell me those things, if we aren’t honest with each other we can’t keep doing this. It’s not working for me that way.”  
“Fine, it was embarrassing, you know. First, I am kissing you and then I don’t know the first thing about anything. But I promise to tell the truth from now on.”  
“Never be embarrassed, it’s only your mind limiting your options.”  
Draco didn’t answer, but continued to explore Harry’s inside. Since it felt quite good, Harry leaned back and enjoyed the explorations. After a while Draco asked,   
“Would you let me fuck you?”,  
“Would that be something you’re interested in?”,  
“Well, at least I would like to try it. Everything we tried just felt amazing and I was wondering how it would feel. I only start to realize how limited my few on sexuality has been. It was always a sort of taboo topic. Fucking a girl in missionary position, thinking about anything, until I was finally able to cum. That’s it I thought. It’s a whole new world, you’re opening up for me.”  
“If you think that is a new world, then I can’t wait for you’re opinions on what’s to come. But to answer you’re original questions, yes I would let you fuck me, although I’ve got to tell you, I don’t receive as much pleasure out of it as you do.”  
“And can you show me how to that?”, Draco asked, pointing to Harry’s cock still inside his arse.  
“Yes, but it’ll have to wait for another day”  
“Thank you”, Draco said, leaning forward and kissing Harry.  
One of Harry’s fingers joined Draco’s and he showed him how to angle his cock, to make it stimulate his prostate. It took a few more minutes, for Harry to get his mind back on track.  
“Go on boy, make you’re daddy cum.”, he commanded. And Draco complied repeating the previously taught motion fast and hard.   
“Like that?”, Draco asked breathlessly.  
“Yes baby, yes, just like that!”, Harry panted, canting his hips along with Draco’s movements.  
He felt his channel pulsating around his cock, Draco stimulating his prostate in an unrelenting rhythm. His cock started pumping hot cum inside his arse and he was screaming Draco’s name, with it.  
Even after his balls were emptied, Draco didn’t stop moving, making Harry jump from the overstimulation. He wrapped his big palm around Draco’s wrist, stopping his movements.  
Draco seemed to get it and pulled his fingers out, when they breached the surface of the water, he looked at the sticky cum, coating them. Cautiously he moved them towards his face, sticking his tongue out and tasting it.  
“Tastes different then earlier.”, he said, but sucking the fingers inside his mouth nonetheless.   
“Can I try that thing you did with me earlier?”, he asked after having licked his fingers clean.  
“It’s called rimming, and yes, if you want to.”, Harry said groggily, getting up from the tub, turning around and leaning over the brim.  
“Rimming”, Draco wondered aloud, “makes sense.”  
And without further ado he leaned forward, putting his opened mouth between Harry’s cheeks, and caught a trail of cum, already running down to Harry’s perineum.  
Harry moaned silently, and Draco continued his way up to the source. He attached his lips to Harry’s hole and sucked.  
It took a while for the slurping noises to subside.   
“Can I put my tongue in there?”, Draco asked.  
“Are you asking for permission or are you asking whether it’s possible?”, Harry asked back.  
“Both, I guess?”  
“Yes to both, although not everyone likes it.”  
Draco put his mouth back on Harry’s rim and cautiously pushed with his tongue against the center. After a few tries it gave in, and Draco wriggled it to get further inside.   
The moans slipping from Harry’s mouth getting louder and more pronounced, with every vibration Draco’s caused inside his entrance.   
Harry began pumping his cock, in rhythm with Draco’s thrusts of his tongue. It didn’t take long for him to shoot his second load on the brim of the tub.   
Draco’s tongue was squeezed by the throbbing of Harry’s sphincter, and when it subsided, he leaned down and licked the tub clean, looking up at Harry.  
As soon as Harry let go of his cock, Draco’s tongue was on it, cleaning it with kitten like licks.  
Harry put his hand in Draco’s long sweaty hair and said, “Good little kitten”. That made Draco blush deeply but didn’t stop him from getting everything cleaned up.


	10. Big plans

When they had returned in the bedroom, they cuddled up next to each other, under the big, soft blanket, and slept peacefully until the late morning.   
By the time Draco blinked his eyes open, Harry had prepared a tray with pancakes, fruit and juice and placed it in the middle of the bed.  
“Good morning, daddy. That does look divine.”, Draco greeted him, with a wink.  
“Then best enjoy it, while it’s still hot baby.”  
They finished the whole plate silently, and when it was empty, they put the tray aside and snuggled back under the blanket.  
“Do you want to spend the day with me?”, Harry asked.  
“Yes, I would love that.”, Draco answered, smiling softly.  
“I had an idea while preparing breakfast. What about we make a list. A list with all the things you would like to try.”  
“Sort of like a bucket list?”  
“Yes like a bucket list, a sex bucket list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel to fill that bucket list.   
> What would be a must-have for you ?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story so far. X


End file.
